


DETERMINATION - An Undertale Story

by ThatPapytonFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Chara fucking dies, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Determination (Undertale), Determination Experiments (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk isn't in control, Good Chara (Undertale), Good Flowey (Undertale), Other, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans did science way back when, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Undertale Spoilers, or do they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPapytonFangirl/pseuds/ThatPapytonFangirl
Summary: The fallen human had had enough of being messed with. Having their body possessed every time they entered the underground was worse than any nightmare. But once they made the choice to fall, falling was always their fate. Perhaps, though, they could change something, just before they lose control...
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Flowey (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 12





	DETERMINATION - An Undertale Story

_Maybe.. Just maybe... This might change something._

The first fallen human rose from the flower bed with a sigh. They knew where this was going, and they were growing tired of it. Every time they woke up, that kid would be sitting there with that same blank expression on their face. The first few times, the human child was nice to everyone. A couple times, they even freed everybody. But then the next two, no, three times, they just destroyed everyone.

"They never even finished the job," the dead human thought. It was true. The "fallen angel" would reach Sans, die a few times, and then reset. This was a constant cycle, and the first fallen human thought it would never end. They'd be forced to follow this genocidal maniac until they went insane themselves.

But this time, when the dead child awoke, they didn't see that human on the flowerbed. 

  
"What..? Wait, no, this isn't right.." They looked around. No, how were they awake when that kid wasn't here to wake them up? Questions filled their mind, and they grabbed onto the sides of their head, trying to suppress their headache. 

  
The pain suddenly ebbed, and the human felt a warm sensation on their cheeks. They opened their eyes, red like roses, and they looked down. 

  
A soul lay on the flowerbed, still beating. It glowed with a power that the human could not comprehend. They easily recognized the feeling; their soul had glowed like that once. 

  
Somehow, even though the kid was gone, their soul was laying here, and the first fallen human was awake. Questions returned to the child's mind, but they shook them off for the time being. All they could do was get closer to the red soul. Its heat got hotter and hotter against their cheeks. The closer they got, the more power they could sense from it, and the more they realized that it was cracking. 

  
_**It was cracking.** _

  
The child jumped back, filled with horror. No way. It was cracking, and they had to do something about it. They couldn't just leave it here to shatter. They knew if it did, the timeline would reset again. Surely, that genocidal kid had to have done this for some reason. What reason, the child didn't know, but they knew it had to have been important. 

  
Slowly, they reached for the soul. Their hand felt like it was burning, but the human was too determined to pull away. Their hand grazed the soul, and they gasped sharply before everything went black. 


End file.
